Mr Gentleman
by SoundsRight
Summary: When a person changes on the inside, the things on the outside will also be affected. They can try to go back to the way things used to be. But with their inside changed, it's almost impossible. Rated T for language. England/Japan and others.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.  
Note: I would be using their character names, mostly. This is an AU fic—a very AU one. Also, I would like to apologize early for any out of character behaviour and/or poor plotting.**

**Warning****: This is a BL (BoysLove) fic. If you are not interested or strongly against it, I insist that you should look for something else to read. Thank You.**

+.+

A person sits on the furthest table at the café. The place had just recently opened, so there were only a few customers around. The person had pale skin and golden hair. He sits there irritated, as always. The soft jazz music in the background might be the problem, but everyone else would say otherwise. Today the sun shone as bright as usual, but the customer would always wear a suit when everyone else wore shorts and tank tops. He must be a very hardworking man. A co-worker, one of the chefs of the café, would then approach him with a knowing smile and take his order for him. There were waiters such as his self around, so it felt rather odd. It seemed more of the co-worker's habit since he would be the one to announce the order: a cup of tea. His co-worker would then go through the kitchen doors and reappear soon after with the never changing order. It was just as always—a routine.

His co-worker nearly has the same colour of hair as the customer; he had eyes that border the colours purple and blue, and he would often sport a growing beard. He pushed the swinging door to the kitchen and went through it. At any minute now, he would be going through the doors again to serve the customer as always. The sound of the door swinging returns and Françis comes out with a small tray in hand. But instead of heading towards the customer, he turned to another's direction. He was heading for one of the waiters. It was not the one sleeping on the counter with a goofy grin on his face. "Kiku, _mon chér_, give this to the man over there." Françis points at the man he was supposed to serve. "I'm getting bored of his reactions, you see. He has no life—no life at all! It's not fun anymore."

Françis returns to the kitchen soon after. Kiku looks at the swinging door, the small tray in his hands, and then to the customer. The routine ended at such an odd manner, but it did not surprise him since everything in the café is strange in the first place. He could never understand people at times, especially since most of the customers were foreigners. Kiku blinks, takes a small breath, and heads over to the customer of pale skin and golden hair.

Arthur looks up and is a bit surprised that it was not the 'bloody Frenchman'. The one serving him was actually a waiter. The person had dark coloured hair and eyes. He was not like most people in the city because of his exotic features. Arthur ponders if the person could speak proper English…

**Silence**. Jazz music. _People chatting—a person snores lightly_.

Kiku sees that the customer had green eyes that reveal nothing; long lashes surround it. The person gave off an impression of an aristocrat, with the way he rested his chin on his hand. Kiku wonders if the person is someone who is always served with a silver spoon in his mouth…

Silence. _Jazz music_. _People chatting—_the person is woken up by an angry part-timer. "**What the fuck are****you doing, you lazy bastard!**" _The person seems very happy to see the angry part-timer. _"_Just taking a quick nap, Lovino._" "**Bullshit. For three hours!**"

Arthur turns his attention to the commotion and makes a sour expression. Kiku steals back his attention by putting the tea cup down on the table. Everything was becoming noisy. He should've brought earplugs, which he keeps forgetting to buy. Kiku tries to serve a small plate of biscuits—"I did not order for that." Kiku looks at the irritated Arthur, who was almost glaring at the small plate in his hand; he returns the plate on the tray, concluding to himself that he was being a bother. Kiku was not able to understand most of what the customer said; he spoke too quickly, and the heavy accent did not help anything. "My apologies, sir." He hoped he just said the right thing.

\\

"Kiku, why didn't you give the man the food?" Françis picks up the plate and leaves it on the kitchen counter. Soon it shall be devoured by the other chef, who is currently busy preparing another customer's meal. It was one of the café's specialties: their version of a spaghetti Bolognese. "He said that he did not order for it."  
"And when I suddenly felt bad for him, my generosity gets ignored—the nerve of him!"  
"Did something bad happen to him?"  
"Not really. It's just a hangover."

\\

Kiku is behind the counter, making a simple drink. Antonio is dozing beside him. He is lucky, in general opinion, Lovino left already. Feliciano was making another order, biscuit in mouth. Françis is about to head out of the café for some fresh air and probably two handfuls of pretty faces. He is closest to Kiku. "Take care of the idiot over there—" Kiku thought of his co-worker to be a good man. "—make sure he doesn't do anything while I'm gone." A wave of uneasiness soon washes over his whole body. He nearly overfills the glass with the drink he made.

Lucky for Kiku, nothing really happens when Françis will be gone for the whole hour. The customer raises his hand. Kiku thought it meant that he needed the bill, like always. When he attended to the customer with a bill in hand, the customer stopped him. "I would just like to know if you have any other sorts of tea here." It seemed as if he was holding back a few words. The customer instantly goes in and out of polite contemplation. "For a café, it seems unusual to have only one flavour." _Stop giving me the same shitty thing._

"Would you like me to give you the menu?" Kiku sees the realisation the customer went through. The customer looks away, trying to hide his face a bit. "No. Just give me something different."  
"Very well, then."

Arthur sees the waiter walk away and concludes that he could speak a higher than average level of English, considering his nationality. Kiku walks away and concludes the customer to be indeed a spoiled man, judging from the reaction from the suggestion of looking up a menu. Both men predict that they might get along fairly well in the future.

+.+

**I'm just hoping that the whole thing is confusing you. Ha ha ha.  
In the later chapters, you will see why.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.  
Note: I would be using their character names, mostly. This is an AU fic—a very AU one. Also, I would like to apologize early for any out of character behaviour and/or poor plotting.**

**Warning****: This is a BL (BoysLove) fic. If you are not interested or strongly against it, I insist that you should look for something else to read. Thank You.**

**..**

Among all the work places he could find, Kiku felt it best to work at the café. Since it is his summer holiday, he could work for full-time. Among all the places to get away from the hustle and bustle of city life, Arthur found it best to enter a newly made café that meant dealing with his irritating _acquaintances_. They would just stare at him as if he was an idiot—he's not! Arthur is a respectable businessman and an office worker for his government. _He_ should be the ones staring at _them_ like the deserving gits they truly are.

Kiku was making Arthur's drink. Françis was out doing Lord knows what. Antonio was sleeping on the job. Feliciano was cooking in the kitchen, taking generous amounts of samples from customers' orders "to check the taste of it".

They would just stare at him as if he was an idiot—he's not! Arthur is an outstanding university student of engineering and is on an athlete's scholarship. _He_ should be the ones staring at _them_ like the deserving gits they truly are. Arthur sees the foreign waiter slip something into his drink. It must be poison; he isn't an international spy for nothing. _You're getting delusional again. Stop lying to yourself._

Kiku walks to the customer who suddenly looks as if he is worried about something. The expression is slight, but it is there. He slowly places the cup of tea on the table and tells the man the flavour of the tea he used. Arthur is looking at the waiter as if he was really going to poison him. Preposterous! Thy fiend shant steal thy majesty's crown, for it is the most cunning knight that is being dealt with! _For fuck's sake, time's up!_

The customer suddenly drinks the tea with ease, a growing sense of confidence glows around him. Kiku feels that the customer is returning to his aristocratic state. He pauses and realises that something is different about the man. "Thanks—" Brash green eyes stares at his name tag, "—Kiku…?" There is no sense of formality and snobbish movements from the man. It is almost as if he is a different person somehow. "Mind having a drink with me?" The customer must be a different man; Kiku could clearly understand the man with his thick accent now. "…pardon me?"  
"There's no need for that bullshit. When does your shift end?"  
"…eight o'clo—"  
"Meet me at the bar at ten. Just ask the frog where it is, I'm not good at directions."

Almost at an instant, the customer's eyes dim a little and the air of an aristocrat comes back. He mutters a 'thank you for the tea' with an incoherent accent and nearly slams money on the table. The man leaves immediately as if about to be chased by someone, greatly confusing Kiku.

Kiku picks up the money on the table. It was the exact amount.

\\

There she is: a pretty girl with short blonde hair and dazzling eyes. Her perfect body shape horribly matches with the clothes she is wearing, like always. She wore an overused shirt with baggy shorts and worn out shoes—_terrible_! "My silly angel, what are you wearing again?" Françis whispers to himself, looking at her in the flower shop they were both in. The girl heads for the counter and Françis hides behind a forest of irises. She pays for a handful of seeds and heads out of the shop. The girl will be back in another week, just like always. Funny how Françis doesn't seem to jump on her like the other ones he had his eyes on. Is this a new tactic? We might think so.

"And explain to me why you are not the same git I know." Arthur teases Françis and goes out from the forest of roses. "I give this an hour," he further mocks. Françis gets out of the forest of irises. "Am I talking to the _imbécile _now?" He picks a flower from his side of the forest. "_Ah_ _oui_. What am I thinking? You were always an _imbécile_." Both men started bickering until the shop keeper told them to leave, taking the flower Françis was really intending to buy. Walking far enough from the shop, Arthur took out a rose from his inner coat pocket and played with the stem between his fingertips. Françis, of course, got irritated.

"You have a new employee…?" Arthur started the conversation again. "You don't usually remember your mornings that well, but I guess it's understandable; you were born a moron," Françis ended the conversation again.

"I asked him to join the lot tonight. Take him with you—never mind. Just tell him where to go, I'm sure he'll get there without a problem," Arthur started the conversation again. "Aren't we going to the bar tonight? He'll need an invitation." Françis asked. Arthur felt that silence would speak for itself, so Françis ended the conversation again.

"You're starting to change," Françis is now the one that started the conversation. "So are you," Arthur is now the one that ended the conversation. For better or worse, we shall see.

\\

Kiku shall not be the last to leave the café. Feliciano is usually the one who leaves the café last. He is waiting for the owner of the café. For some reason, he has the keys. If memory served him right, it was a man with an untouchable air about him; Kiku has never seen his face. The owner does not usually speak English but German and French.

Three men walked towards the direction of the café. Kiku intended to tell them that the shop was closed, but he recognised Françis among them. One companion was a man with very noticeable white hair. Another had glasses and a set of keys in his hand; it is the owner of the café. "Roderich!" Feliciano calls, happy as he usually is.

Françis calls for Kiku to tag along with him as he started walking to another direction with the white haired man. He catches up with them. It was the first time Kiku saw Françis since he left, so he asks Françis who the customer referred to as 'the frog'. Nobody else in the café gave him answers. The white haired man, who introduced himself as 'The Awesome Ruler of All and Everything that goes Along with It: Gilbert', was laughing loud and without a care about disturbing the quiet night; he started to mock Françis endlessly. Françis kept talking and muttering French that only Gilbert completely understood, making him laugh even harder. They have such lively relationships with one another, Kiku concludes. That must be nice.

**..**

**Just a forewarning: from what this chapter shows, this fic won't be completely AsaKiku. Its majority is AsaKiku, but I just want them to have more interaction with other characters. I also want to have a feel of writing other couples for the fun of it. Best of luck to me. Ha ha ha.**


End file.
